


Elevators Anonymous

by tinypeckers



Series: Elevators Anonymous [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, pre-ah ot6 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Prompt) Six strangers get stuck in an elevator together, what shenanigans could they get up to in such a small space?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevators Anonymous

**Author's Note:**

> P-R-O-M-P-T M-E
> 
> What does it spell? Desperate!
> 
> I kid, I kid (I don't) please prompt me - I appreciate all of them.

The elevator in Ray’s apartment complex was hardly used because it had a reputation for being faulty. The sheer amount of times it had broken down and got stuck with tenants in it was so high everyone wondered why it hadn’t been replaced yet. Surely that would have been cheaper to do than keep repairing and rescuing those stuck in it each time but Ray had come to the conclusion that his landlords simply didn’t care. There were stairs which most of the tenants could use (those that couldn’t were on the lower level anyway) but Ray had a problem, you see – he was lazy. Ray blamed the position of his apartment for being five floors up but really, he’d chosen it so the blame mostly went to him. Still Ray stuck his nose up at the stairs every time he passed them and ducked into the elevator despite its shoddy reputation. Ray would rather be stuck inside of that than risk crumpling on the stairs because his lazy and unfit ass couldn’t make it up them.

 

 

With those thoughts Ray entered the elevator before when he’d returned home from work. Usually he’d be alone as his shift ended late, damn fast food restaurants, but someone stopped the doors from closing. Ray swallowed as a tall, well built blond man came and stood beside him. Ray had seen him once or twice before but had never bothered to learn his name (like most of the tenants in this apartment block he’d resolved to get to know them on a need-to-know-basis). Ray rarely saw him in anything but a suit and today was no exception. Ray had come to the conclusion that he’d stayed late at the office and judging by the way his briefcase was shoddily packed he’d left in a hurry. Ray didn’t blame him – if he ever got in a job in an office he’d most likely be out straight on five because nobody was going to take time from Ray’s video game hours.

 

 

The elevator doors made to close again but they were stopped once more by a larger, friendly looking ginger man with a beard that was so long Ray had to stare at it in awe. The man reminded Ray of a lumberjack due to all of his plaid – his shirt, the wallet he was hastily shoving into his pocket. The ginger wore heavy black boots to match his outfit and Ray just assumed he worked on a construction site. They shared a smile and Ray vaguely remembered seeing him another night when he’d come home late. The man stood respectively away from both Ray and the blond. Still, Ray shuffled slightly away from him – he may have looked friendly but he still had the ‘fuck with me and I’ll fuck you up’ aura that would usually send Ray running out of the elevator.

 

 

Finally, the doors closed and Ray breathed a sigh of relief. Just a few more minutes and he’d be on his floor and mere seconds away from slumping on his couch and eating tooth-rotting food. That being said the elevator simply went up one floor before stopping. Ray couldn’t help the groan that escaped even if he’d wanted to. The man that entered once the doors had opened must have heard it because he looked at Ray strangely. Ray definitely recognised this guy – how could one forget such an impressive moustache? The blue eyed man looked as tired as Ray felt but no less intimidating than the (appropriately nicknamed) lumberjack man. Said man was admiring the other’s facial hair with silent awe and Ray found it almost funny at the amount of respect that showed in his eyes. The elevator doors closed once more and Ray prayed that there wouldn’t be anyone else hoping to use them.

 

 

Apparently the world hated them and again, the elevator went up only one floor before the doors opened once again. This time two people entered, people Ray knew and they looked drunk.

“Ray!” Michael, Ray’s friend and neighbour cried gleefully. The man that he was currently supporting, Gavin, lived on the floor they’d come from and Ray had no doubt they were moving onto Michael’s apartment for round two. Ray just hoped that meant drinks and not the other thing that often kept him up at night due to the thin walls.

“Michael,” Ray smiled as everyone around him looked annoyed at the drunk (not quite yet) boyfriends as they stumbled in, “Gavin.” Ray added and the British man broke away from Michael to cup Ray’s face and grin at him.

“X-Ray!” Gavin cried happily.

 

 

The elevator was growing cramped by this point and Ray hoped nobody else would join them for he didn’t know how long he could stand to be so close to Gavin’s alcohol breath. Michael, thankfully, came to his aid when he snagged his (almost) boyfriend around the waist and pulled him close to him. Michael was awfully protective when drunk and the look he shot Ray was less than friendly. Ray knew that he didn’t mean it and would most likely apologise for being so rude in the morning (if he remembered them meeting) so he let it go. Finally, the elevator moved once more and Ray thought that this was it – he was going to be home and away from all these people trying to do the same thing. Oh, how he thought wrong.

 

 

The elevator was just passing the fourth floor when it suddenly stopped. The doors did not open and no automatic voice told them the floor that they were on.

“What the hell?” The man in the suit cursed shortly before the elevator went dark and the emergency light came on in its place.

“Fuck, I knew it!” The moustached man cried as he slammed furiously on the emergency button.

“What happened?” Gavin asked dumbly as Michael frowned at his surroundings.

“The elevator has stopped.” The lumberjack look-a-like explained helpfully.

“Why aren’t the doors opening?” Gavin asked again and he looked directly at the bearded man for explanation now. The ginger sighed.

“Its stuck between floors.” The ginger said slowly.

“Oh,” Gavin frowned, “Thanks…?” Gavin searched for a name in his brain but found none.

 

 

 

“My name is Jack.” Jack supplied with a smile – one that Gavin returned.

“Hi, Jack – I’m Gavin and this is my boyfriend Michael.” Gavin said happily.

“Gavin,” Michael hissed. They hadn’t put a label to what they had and Gavin blushed immediately once he’d realised what he’d done.

“Sorry he’s my, uh, friend.” Gavin said awkwardly. Ray snorted from his corner.

“Oi, Ray – it’s not funny.” Michael said bitterly and suddenly all eyes were on him.

“Oh, yeah, sorry Michael.” Ray said sheepishly.

“Well, if we’re going to talk – my name is Ryan.” Ryan explained as he gently put his briefcase to the floor and held his hand out for someone to shake. When nobody did, Ryan dropped it.

“Who are you?” Jack asked the moustached man (who he was clearly interested in).

“My name is Geoff – what is this? An intervention?” Geoff spat. He hadn’t stopped pummelling the button since the elevator had stopped.

 

 

“Hi, Geoff.” Ray, Ryan and Michael said in unison. They seemed to have the same humour and they shared a small smirk between them. Geoff scoffed at their joke.

“Yeah, real funny – what are we going to do now? Tell each other our problems?” Geoff spat. He had just wanted to get home and go to bed – it was late and he needed it.

“Woah, someone is full of the vinegar.” Michael giggled. Geoff glared at him.

“Michael, who would want to drink vinegar?” Gavin’s face crumpled at the thought and Michael was patting his back before he started to cough.

“Are you really against vinegar?” Ryan laughed.

“No, I’ve just,” Gavin paused to cough, “got an awful gag reflex.”  Gavin explained.

“Man, Michael –that must suck for you.” Ray snickered to himself and he caught Jack trying to hide his smirk.

 

 

Michael looked about ready to rip Ray’s throat out then and there. Ray realised that it wasn’t the smartest of ideas to poke the bear in such a small, tight cage. Geoff stepped to his aid, though.

“Nah, just practice with popsicle sticks and shit. You’ll get used to it.” Geoff said helpfully.

“Do you give a lot of blow jobs then, Geoff?” Jack giggled to himself in the corner.

“I’ve given a few.” Geoff shrugged as though he was confessing to putting his milk in before his cereal rather than giving men sexual pleasure.

“I think this is a self-help group. Look at us, not even a few minutes in here and we’re already giving each other advice.” Ryan smiled in amusement.

“Do you have a problem you need help with, Ryan?” Jack said sternly as though he was the councillor. Ryan shook his head.

“No, of course not.” Ryan denied.

 

 

“Ryan, buddy,” Ray clapped his hand upon Ryan’s shoulder, “there’s no need to deny it. We’re all here to help.” Ray said. He could hear Gavin and Geoff giggling nearby. Ryan raised an eyebrow at the hand upon his shoulder but didn’t say anything.

“Okay,” Ryan sighed, “I drink too much caffeine to be healthy. I crave it.” Ryan cried over dramatically and all the other men in the elevator nodded their heads.

“It’s okay, Ryan – the first step is confessing to it.” Michael said with a firm nod. Gavin had buried his face into Michael’s neck and was giggling like a child as Michael held him.

“Have you tried drinking decaff? Perhaps you just crave the taste.” Jack said wisely.

“Yeah, or alcohol.” Geoff said with a shrug.

 

 

Everyone turned to Geoff and suddenly he felt judged.

“Is there something you’d like to confess, Geoff?” Ray giggled as he leant a little close into Ryan’s space. The other man ignored it though and Ray could have swore that it was Ryan’s arm tugging him closer. Geoff shrugged.

“I don’t have a problem with alcohol.” Geoff said determinedly.

“Didn’t I see you come home with a six pack of beer the other night?” Ryan asked as he recalled that evening. Geoff glared.

“They were for me and my friends.” Geoff continued to deny.

“Nobody was with you.” Ryan said knowingly. Geoff pouted.

“I like alcohol, okay?” Geoff murmured.

“Have you tried strawberry milk?” Ray interrupted their moment.

 

 

“What?” Geoff started to giggle – the almost heavy mood had been lifted and all eyes fell to Ray.

“I don’t drink but man; I could drink a lot of strawberry milk. That could help.” Ray shrugged, suddenly embarrassed.

“I’ll think about it.” Geoff said with a smirk. Ray shrugged.

“What about you Ray, what’s your problem?” Michael asked.

“He doesn’t drink.” Geoff laughed.

“Yeah, there’s that but honestly? I don’t leave my apartment enough. Did you know I’m Puerto Rican?” Ray said and he outstretched his arms to show how white he was.

“Wow, you’re shockingly Caucasian.” Jack said and Ray nodded.

“I know!” Ray laughed.

“Well, there’s only one cure.” Ryan said, “you have to go outside.” Ryan added gravely.

 

 

“I don’t want to go alone.” Ray whispered back as though he was facing real life danger.

“We’ll come with you.” Jack nodded as he shifted closer to Ray to pull him closer. His arm brushed Ryan’s (which Ray had almost forgotten had fallen to his waist) but didn’t comment on it as he hugged Ray from the side.

“What about you Jack? What do you need help with?” Ryan murmured from over Ray’s head.

“I need friends.” Jack said light heartedly but everyone sensed it wasn’t quite a joke.

“That’s all right, you’ve got us lot here –problem solved.” Michael said with a genuine smile that Gavin mirrored as he (finally) looked up from giggling.

“Yeah, Jack – you can join us for swimmie bevs!” Gavin gushed.

“Swimmie what?” Jack laughed.

“Swimmie bevs!” Gavin repeated and Jack shrugged.

“Sure, I could do that.” Jack smiled.

 

 

“Well now that just leaves one of us.” Geoff said and all eyes fell upon Michael.

“What? I don’t have any problems.” Michael said.

“Are you sure?” Ray pressed – from all the yelling Michael did he had to have some.

“Of course you do, Michael.” Gavin said and everyone stared at him instead for answers. “You can’t sleep alone and that’s why you always invite me over.” Gavin beamed and Michael stared at him in horror. Gavin looked hurt when Michael pushed him away from him.

“Gavin, you can’t say that here.” Michael hissed.

“Uh, Gavin – I don’t think that’s the only reason he invites you over.” Ryan said helpfully.

“Oh, yeah – I know he loves me but it didn’t start that way.” Gavin rolled his eyes as though Ryan was stupid. By this point, Michael was bright red in the face and Geoff decided to give him some mercy.

 

 

“Well the solution is obvious – we’ll all come over for a giant sleepover.” Geoff said.

“Yeah?” Michael’s voice cracked – he still wasn’t fairing well from the embarrassment.

“Yeah, we’ll go out to a coffee shop in the afternoon to solve Ray’s problem and get him outside.” Jack giggled and Ray blushed a little.

“Uh, Jack – no coffee shops, Ryan’s problem remember?” Geoff said and he partially hid his mouth as though it was a big secret. Jack’s mouth fell open comically.

“Right – of course, we can’t go to any coffee shops. Perhaps we’ll go to a café and Ray could show you the wonders of strawberry milk.” Jack said.

“Yeah that’d be cool – maybe Geoff could share tips with Gavin using a straw.” Ryan chuckled lowly. Gavin tried to look angry but even he sputtered between pursed lips.

 

 

“There’ll be no alcohol at this sleepover, right? We can’t encourage Geoff.” Michael said sternly.

“No, we can’t.” Jack said.

“But will there be pyjamas?” Gavin said hopefully – he had a onesie he was dying to wear.

“Yeah, Gav – there will be pyjamas.” Michael said.

“And pillow forts?” Gavin asked as his voice grew higher and higher.

“Definitely.” Michael smirked. Gavin squealed and grabbed Michael’s face to kiss him. Everyone respectfully averted their eyes except Ray who thought he’d cherish the moment before the two went back to dancing around each other. When they broke apart both Gavin and Ray were smiling like two big idiots.

 

 

Before they could discuss their big sleepover further, the elevator jolted back to life and continued its journey. When the doors opened on the next floor everyone got out despite it not being the right one for any of them. Nobody wanted to be stuck inside the elevator again.

“So, should we do it next weekend?” Ryan asked hopefully before everyone dispersed.

“Yeah.” The others said in unison.

“I can’t wait to see you there.” Jack said happily as he headed towards the stairs.

“Oh, I’m in apartment 5c by the way.” Michael added.

“Well, that settles it. Next weekend – apartment 5C we’ll have a sleepover at Michael’s.” Geoff said.

“See you there.” Everyone said in response.

 

 

Sure, none of them had wanted to get stuck in the elevator (and they’d probably never ride it again) but some good had come of it. As everyone dispersed, Gavin pulled Michael closer and whispered into his ear,

“So how long until we actually get them into our bed?” Gavin giggled.

“Hopefully soon.” Michael replied. They were sure that after sometime, Michael’s bed wouldn’t be so empty.


End file.
